Kelly Preston
Kelly Preston (born Kelly Kamalelehua Smith on October 13, 1962) is an American actress and former model. Films she appeared in include Mischief, Twins and''Jerry Maguire, among more than sixty roles on film and television. She is married to John Travolta. Early years Preston was born '''Kelly Kamalelehua Palzis'[1] in Honolulu, Hawaii. Her mother was an administrator of a mental health center and her father worked for an agricultural firm, only to be drowned when Preston was only three years old.[2][3] Her mother married Peter Palzis, a personnel director, who subsequently adopted her; she used his name when she first began her acting career until 1984.[1][4] She has a younger maternal half-brother, Chris Palzis.[1] As a child, she spent time living inIraq and Australia. While living in Australia, she attended Pembroke School. Preston later attended Punahou School and studied drama and theater at the University of Southern California.[5] Career While living in Australia, Preston was discovered at 16 by a fashion photographer who helped her get work in commercials and other small parts,[1] and organised Preston's first film audition in 1980 for the role of Emmeline in The Blue Lagoon (1980), which she lost to the younger Brooke Shields.[6] At that time she changed her last name to Preston.[7] Her first prominent film roles came in 1985, firstly as Marilyn McCauley in romantic comedy teen flick Mischief and then as the beautiful but shallow Deborah Ann Fimple in another teen romantic comedy, Secret Admirer. Other notable roles included SpaceCamp (1986), Twins (1988) with Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito, Avery Bishop in Jerry Maguire (1996) with Tom Cruise and Kate Newell in Holy Man (1998) with Eddie Murphy. She played the girlfriend of her husband, John Travolta's, character "Terl" in the 2000 film Battlefield Earth,[8] and received "Worst Supporting Actress" at the 21st Golden Raspberry Awards for her role in the film.[9] In 2005 she appeared as the flying, superheroine mother of the protagonist in the film Sky High. Preston was featured in the chart-topping Maroon 5 music video, "She Will Be Loved" in 2004. The video features a love triangle and romantic scenes between Preston and Maroon 5 frontman Adam Levine. In 2008, she was cast in a television pilot for a potential show called Suburban Shootout.[10] She had a short term recurring role on Medium.[10] In 2008, Preston starred in the Lifetime movie The Tenth Circle, directed by Peter Markle. The film was shot in Nova Scotia and featured Ron Eldard, Brittany Robertson, Michael Riley, Jamie Johnston and Geordie Brown.[11] She is a spokeswoman for Neutrogena since 2005 and appears in print and television advertisements.[12] Preston is set to play Victoria Gotti in the upcoming John Gotti biopic Gotti: In The Shadow of my Father.[13] Personal life Preston married actor Kevin Gage in 1985 until their divorce in 1987. She also had a relationship with George Clooney,[1] who gave her Max, a pet pig that he kept after the couple split up.[14] She was briefly engaged to Charlie Sheen in 1990,[1][15] but ended the relationship shortly after he accidentally shot her in the arm.[15][16] John Travolta Preston first met John Travolta in 1987 while filming The Experts.[17] They married in 1991. Both traveled to Paris on an Air France Concorde for a wedding ceremony at the Hotel de Crillon (close to Place de la Concorde), celebrated on September 5, 1991. However, a second ceremony had to be conducted because the first, performed by a French Scientology minister (both Preston and Travolta are Scientologists), was regarded as invalid. The second ceremony took place a week later, on September 12, in Daytona Beach, Florida.[18] They have since had three children: Jett (April 13, 1992 - January, 2, 2009), Ella Bleu (born April 3, 2000) and Benjamin Hunter Kaleo (born November 23, 2010).[19][20] Son's death On January 2, 2009, the couple's son Jett died while the family was on a holiday vacation in The Bahamas.[21][22] The cause of his death was attributed to a seizure.[23] Jett suffered from Kawasaki disease as an infant and had a history of seizures.[24][25] On September 24, 2009,[26] Travolta and Preston confirmed longstanding speculations when they testified that their son had autism and suffered regular seizures. This revelation came during their testimony at the trial resulting from an extortion attempt related to their son's death.[27] On January 23, 2009, three people were arrested in the Bahamas in connection with a multi-million dollar extortion plot against Travolta and Preston concerning the circumstances of their son's death.[28] One of the men, Obie Wilchcombe, a member of the Bahamian Parliament and former Bahamian Minister of Tourism, was described as a "close friend" of Travolta and Preston.[28] Two others allegedly involved were anEMT named Tarino Lightbourne and a Bahamian senator named Pleasant Bridgewater. Bridgewater was charged with abetment to extort and conspiracy to extort and resigned from the Senate as a result of the allegations.[28][29] Filmography Category:1962 births